Love Story in Spring
by Kucing Gendut
Summary: Musim semi selalu menyertai perjalanan Gaara dan Ino. Persahabatan-Percintaan-Menikah. gak pinter bikin summary. first GI. For GIST. Mind to RnR?


_**Hola, Diaz kembali membuat fict sebelum hiatus dalam jangka waktu yang tidak di tentukan. #plak.**_

_**Ide ini tiba-tiba aja muncul, waktu baka Icha-nee dengan sengaja ngegetok kepala Diaz yang tidak berdosa ini dengan palu. Huwee… very sick, sampai benjol. Tapi efeknya, ya jadilah fict ini. ^^**_

_**Thanks neechan! muach...**_

_**Ok, enjoys read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Love Story in Spring©Kitsune Diaz isHizuka**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Genre:Friendship/Poetry/Romance**_

_**Pairing: GaaIno**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s)**_

_**This fic for GIST**_

_**Enjoys Read!**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**XXXX**

_Musim semi_

_Pembawa secercah harapan baru_

_Kau dan aku bertemu_

_Terikat seutas benang merah_

**XXXX**

Musim semi adalah wujud harapan baru. Salju yang sudah mencair, suhu yang menghangat, serta bunga yang bermekaran, melengkapi suasana ceria dan senyum ramah setiap orang. Termasuk di sebuah kota yang bernama Tokyo. Saat bunga Sakura mulai bersemi, masyarakat setempat memiliki kebiasaan unik, yaitu _Hanami_.

_Hanami_ adalah kebiasaan masyarakat setempat untuk piknik di bawah pohon Sakura. Mereka pergi bersama pasangan atau keluarga untuk menikmati keindahan tersebut.

Ino Yamanaka, gadis berumur 23 tahun ini pun tak mau ketinggalan menikmati keindahan di musim semi ini. Ia pergi seorang diri. Ya, salahkan sahabatnya-Sakura yang lebih memilih menemani pacarnya-Naruto, ketimbang menemani Ino piknik.

"Huft. Sakura menyebalkan," gerutu Ino. Sesekali tangannya membersihkan kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh di pangkuannya.

"Andai saja Shikamaru dan Chouji ada di sini, pasti aku tidak akan sendirian."

Nara Shikamaru dan Akimichi Chouji, 2 orang sahabat Ino. Mereka bertiga seperti lem dan perangko, tidak terpisahkan. Di mana ada Ino, pasti ada Chouji dan Shikamaru. Ya, tapi itu dulu. Sebelum mereka memilih berkuliah di kota Shibuya.

Ino terus menggerutu sambil memperhatikan kelopak-kelopak bunga yang berayun riang. Saking sibuknya menggerutu, ia tidak menyadari sebuah bola sepak sedang meluncur ke arahnya.

"AWAS!"

Ino menoleh dan segera menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Kyaa!"

DUAGH

"Eh?" Ino membeo. Kaget. Tubuhnya tidak merasakan sakit. Ia merasa ada di dalam dekapan seseorang. Dekapan?

"Kyaaa…" Ino meronta-ronta agar lepas dari dekapan seseorang tersebut.

Dekapan pun terlepas. Membuat Ino dapat melihat rupa sang 'hero'. Seorang pemuda berambut merah bata, bertubuh tinggi tegap, bermata _jade_, dan terdapat tato kanji 'ai' di dahinya

Sejenak, Ino terpesona melihat sosok pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya. Hingga suara deheman sang pemuda membuyarkan lamunannya. Raut kesal kembali hinggap di wajah cantiknya.

"Hei, kenapa kau tiba-tiba memelukku?" Ino mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah pemuda tampan itu.

"Maaf. Tadi hanya refleks," jawab si pemuda dengan nada datar. Sepintas, Ino dapat melihat rona tipis menghiasi pipi putih si pemuda. Tapi, Ino tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut.

"Refleks? Cuma bola saja, kok repot!" gumam Ino sewot. "Err… _Arigatou_ atas pertolonganmu."

"_No problem_," jawab si pemuda. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis, membuat Ino sedikit salah tingkah.

"Hm, kalo kamu tidak keberatan. Boleh kutahu nam-"

"Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara," si pemuda yang ternyata bernama Gaara itu, memotong pembicaraan Ino.

"Huh! Tidak sopan memotong pembicaraan orang," gerutu Ino kesal. Gaara hanya terkikik geli melihat sikap Ino yang sedikit _childish_.

"_Gomen_. Namamu?"

"Ino. Yamanaka Ino."

Perkenalan singkat yang akan merubah kehidupan mereka.

**XXXX**

_Musim semi_

_Seperti dejavu_

_Menyimpan banyak kenangan_

_Antara kau dan kau_

**XXXX**

Pertemuan yang tidak sengaja dan perkenalan singkat itu membuat mereka semakin akrab. Sering mereka pergi jalan-jalan berdua. Semua mengalir tanpa terasa.

Perlahan, benih-benih cinta pun muncul dalam hati mereka. Awalnya mereka menyangkal perasaan tersebut hanya rasa cinta sebagai seorang sahabat.

Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, rasa cinta tersebut membuncah ingin keluar. Hingga datangnya musim semi menyadarkan mereka.

**.**

Salju telah meleleh dan sinar musim semi yang hangat mulai bertaburan di permukaan tanah yang beku. Pucuk-pucuk tumbuhan mulai muncul, ulat-ulat yang bangun dari tidurnya selama musim dingin pun merangkak keluar, dan burung-burung mulai berkicau dengan riang.

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang yang di kuncir _ponytail_ sedang berlari menembus kerumunan orang-orang. Sesekali diusapnya peluh yang membasahi dahinya. Ia terus berlari memasuki kawasan taman kota. Langkahnya berhenti saat ia sampai di depan sosok pemuda berambut merah yang sedang bersandar di batang pohon sakura.

"Hosh… _Gomen._ A-aku terlambat," nafas Ino memburu kerena kecapekan berlari.

"Hn, _daijobu_. Lagipula aku baru saja tiba disini," ujar Gaara berbohong, karena sebenarnya ia sudah menunggu Ino sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Oh. _Btw_, hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan itu?"

"Err..." Gaara terlihat sedikit gugup. Keringat dingin membasahi dahinya.

'Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya?' batin Gaara bingung. Tangannya memijit tulang hidungnya yang mancung.

Ia bingung. Bagaimana cara menyatakan cinta pada Ino? Ia ragu dan takut. Ragu akan jawaban Ino, dan takut Ino akan membencinya setelah ini.

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, menyatakan cinta itu hanya tinggal mengucapkan kata '_I Love you_' atau sejenisnya dan memberi bunga. Atau bisa juga dengan memberikan puisi cinta. Masalahnya, Gaara bukanlah tipe orang yang romantis.

Ino mengernyitkan dahi. Ia hanya memberikan pandangan bingung melihat tingkah Gaara yang menjadi aneh.

"Gaara, kenapa kau jadi aneh begini?"

Gaara tersentak dari lamunannya, "Hm, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Apa hal itu?" tanya Ino tidak sabar. Ia penasaran pada hal yang akan di bicarakan Gaara padanya.

Gaara menghela nafas perlahan. Lalu ditatapnya mata _aquamarine _Ino.

"Aku punya satu keinginan besar saat ini. Kau tahu apa keinginanku?"

Ino hanya menggeleng.

"Aku ingin mencari seseorang yang akan mendampingiku selamanya," tatapan Gaara yang dingin perlahan melembut. Membuat Ino sedikit bergidik melihat tatapan tersebut.

"Tapi kini aku telah menemukannya," Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit. "Ia adalah seseorang yang telah mencairkan hatiku yang sebeku es. Kau tahu siapa dia?"

Ino tidak merespon. Kepalanya tertunduk. Entah kenapa hatinya sakit mengetahui Gaara mempunyai seorang tambatan hati.

"Kau, Ino. Kaulah orangnya," ucapan Gaara membuat Ino mendongak dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Gaara menghela nafas -lagi-. Ia tarik sudut bibirnya, menghasilkan segaris senyuman tipis. "Jadi, maukah kau menjadi pencair hatiku selamanya?"

Ino menghambur memeluk Gaara. Bahunya bergetar. Ia menangis. Tangis kebahagiaan.

"Hiks… A-aku… Hiks…" ucapan Ino terputus karena telunjuk Gaara menempel di bibirnya, sebagai isyarat agar Ino tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sshh… Aku sudah tahu jawabanmu," Gaara mencium pucuk kepala Ino.

"Aku janji. Aku akan menjadi pencair hatimu se-la-ma-nya!" bisik Ino dengan penekanan di kata 'selamanya'.

Musim semi yang mengharukan sekaligus membahagiakan bagi mereka.

**XXXX**

_Musim semi_

_Seperti penggalan puisi_

_Selalu merangkai kata-kata indah_

_Tentang kau dan aku_

**XXXX**

Waktu berjalan cepat. Tanpa terasa, 2 tahun sudah Ino dan Gaara menjadi sepasang kekasih. Melalui suka dan duka bersama.

Gaara bermaksud ingin segera meminang Ino. Tapi, ia menunggu musim semi kembali hadir. Entah kenapa Gaara sangat ingin melamar Ino di musim yang hadir setelah musin dingin itu.

Akhirnya, musim yang ditunggu-tunggu Gaara pun datang. Ia mulai persiapkan semuanya. Mulai dari cincin, lokasi untuk melamar, bahkan restu dari orang tuanya dan Ino. Sekarang, ia hanya tinggal menjemput Ino.

**.**

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 20.30. waktu dimana sebagian orang pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing setelah seharian bekerja. Tapi, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi pasangan remaja ini. Mereka-Gaara dan Ino, sedang duduk berdua di bawah pohon sakura besar tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu yang sekarang merangkap menjadi tempat favorite mereka.

"Gaara, ada apa mengajakku kemari malam-malam?" tanya Ino memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

Ino heran, kenapa malam-malam begini Gaara mengajaknya pergi ke tempat favorite mereka? Kalau ingin ber-_hanami_ bersama, kenapa tidak menunggu besok saja?

"Kau masih ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu di tempat ini?" Gaara balik bertanya setelah lama diam.

"Eh? Tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku lupa!" jawab Ino. Alisnya saling bertemu. Ia heran, pertanyaan konyol macam apa ini? Tentu saja ia tidak akan lupa pada pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Ya, aku yakin kau pasti tak akan lupa," Gaara mengambil kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh di tangannya. "Ini untukmu."

Ino mengembil kelopak bunga yang disodorkan Gaara, "Kelopak bunga sakura? Untuk apa?" tanya Ino, bingung.

Gaara tersenyum, "Mungkin kau menganggapku aneh dengan memberimu kelopak bunga sakura."

Ino ingin berkomentar. Tapi, saat dilihatnya Gaara akan melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia pun terdiam.

"Karena aku ingin seperti kelopak bunga yang ada di tanganmu itu. Walau kadang mati saat musim gugur, tapi pasti akan tumbuh kembali di musim semi."

Pemuda tampan itu pun merogoh kantong jaketnya, dikeluarkannya kotak beludru merah. Ia buka kotak tersebut dan nampaklah sebuah cincin dengan hiasan berlian di pinggirnya.

Ino memandang cincin tersebut, "Ga-Gaara…"

"Ya, Ino. Aku kira kita sudah bisa melangkah ke atas pelaminan. _Would you marry me_?"

Bening-bening kristal jatuh dari telaga bening _aquamarine_ Ino, "_Yes, I'd_"

Gaara memakaikan cincin tersebut di jari manis Ino. Kemudian direngkuhnya tubuh ramping Ino.

Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura berayun bahagia diterpa angin. Sebahagia hati mereka berdua. Tak mereka sangka, musim semi selalu menyertai perjalanan cinta mereka. Musim semi nanti, akankah ada kisah baru yang akan menghiasi hari-hari mereka? Ya, semoga saja.

**XXXX**

_Musim semi_

_Penuh kebahagiaan_

_Seperti cinta kita yang abadi_

_Selamanya_

**~ Owari ~**

_**Huwaaa… Apa ini? *lirik-lirik ke atas***_

_**Kenapa jadi sok puitis kayak gini?**_

_**Ahaha… gomen, kalo fict ini Gaje banget. Mungkin efek dari getokan dahsyat baka neechan. Hehe… ^^v**_

_**Yosh, review ya! *kitty eyes***_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**Kitsune Diaz isHizuka**_


End file.
